


Thor visits Loki

by midgardianelliot



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Brother Feels, Feels, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, I'm Sorry, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Quote: I assue you brother; the sun will shine on us again., Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardianelliot/pseuds/midgardianelliot
Summary: The missing scene where Thor goes to visit Loki in his cell.





	Thor visits Loki

**Author's Note:**

> so uh this is actually part of the endgame script im working on and word needs more of my money to work plus i have absolutely no self control so i figured id share this one specific scene with yall while i wait to finish the script. 
> 
> PLEASE comment below if you can and give me your feedback because it will really help a lot in improving my works and my writing.
> 
> enjoy :))
> 
> PS: this scene is under constant editing so if you're re-reading and you see some changes that's why :)))
> 
> [you can also follow me on twitter @elliotsbispearl if you want :))))]

Loki is tossing the cup in the air in the same bored manner. He pauses all of the sudden. The faintest smirk tugs at his lips.  
  
**Loki**: After all this time and now you come to visit me.  
  
In one fluid motion, Loki sets down the object and is on his feet walking toward the barrier of his cell. The camera doesn't move so that all we see him facing his back to us.  
  
**Loki**: _Why?_  
  
Loki clasps his hands behind his back.  
  
**Loki**: Have you come to gloat? To mock? Or do you simply miss me?  
  
The camera slides to reveal Thor's face illuminated from the other side. He steps foreward, revealing himself fully. Loki's face falls for just a moment, his expression staggering. It takes Thor a moment to be able to respond.  
  
**Thor**, barely being able to even whisper: ...Loki.  
  
Thor's lips tremble as an unexpected smile quivers into them. Thor gasps and lets out a heavy breath.  
  
Loki's face slowly returns to its normal state. A smirk tugs at his lips just for a second again. Venom returns to his mouth.  
  
**Loki**: Has the son of Odin truly aged this awfully in my absence?  
  
**Thor**: I needed to see you.  
  
Loki looks at Thor for a moment.  
  
Loki half laughs, shaking his head.  
  
Thor's face falls.  
  
A malevolent smile twists itself into Loki's face.  
  
**Loki**: Look at this. I never thought I'd see the day. The mighty Thor, crumbling to pieces before me. Brave and strong. Incapable of failure. Right?  
  
Thor looks down.  
  
**Loki**: Far more worthy of love and praise. What praise? What praise is there for failure? Time has rendered you helpless. The future king of Asgard!

Thor keeps his head low in a pained expression.  
  
**Thor**: Loki--

**Loki**: _NO! You do not get to interrupt; you do not get to speak. Not this time._

Thor lowers his head.

A vengeful, hungry smile crosses Loki's face.  
  
**Loki**: Everyone always thought you were the perfect warrior, the rightful heir to the throne, a worthy _son of Odin._

Those words come out of his mouth in a poisoned hiss.

**Loki**: That's what they expect. Instead they get a half-witted, careless, sloppy oaf. A coward! Too riled up in his own ego to care for anything else other than himself! Not until he allowed my future self to slip away from his grasp and he came weeping back to beg for forgiveness! A pathetic excuse for a person!  
  
Thor's head had jerked up when Loki mentioned his future self. Loki's face falls into a dead, piercing stare.  
  
**Loki**: I'm sorry.

He takes one step.

**Loki**: Did I hit a nerve?  
  
**Thor**: ...Brother--  
  
**Loki**: _I'm **not** your brother!_

Loki slams his fist against the barrier as he emphasizes the word, causing it to vibrate and ripple.  
  
**Thor**: ...You will always be my brother, Loki.  
  
**Loki**, after a moment, curious: Why have you come?  
  
**Thor**: I can't share what's to come with you, Loki. But I wish you'd have at least trusted me enough to tell me the truth of your past.  
  
**Loki**: Trust you? I don't understand what you--  
  
**Thor**: Thanos.  
  
The lights flicker as Loki freezes, going tense and a flicker of fear crossing his expression before he controlls his reaction.  
  
**Loki**: He finds me.  
  
It is a statement, not a question.  
  
**Thor** hesitates a moment, before uttering a quiet: yes.  
  
Loki closes his eyes, clenching his jaw.  
  
**Loki**: How does h... Was it heroic?  
  
**Thor**: Brother...  
  
But Thor can't allow himself to say any more than that.  
  
Loki takes in a breath through his nose and his eyes widen into a look that could obliterate any soul. The kind of look someone gives you when you've uttered something truly horrible to say in the completely wrong situation.  
  
Thor searches desperately for something- _anything_ \- to say to his brother. Anything to give him some form of reassurance. Anything to _save _him. But he can't. All he can do is caress the singed piece of his brother's cape in his hands with his thumb.  
  
Loki huffs a breath and closes his eyes again.

**Thor**: I know something transpired all those years ago after the bridge-

Loki shoots him a burning glare.

**Thor**: ... back then.

Loki's mouth remains closed and it trembles for just a moment, his breathing quickening. He stalks over to his table and fills a goblet to the brim with some kind of liquor before downing it in one go. He grips the sides of the table tightly and gasps for air before his breathing begins to stabilize, turning into a slight wheeze. His eyes have turned watery and red. One of his hands travels to his neck, but it hesitates and returns to the table. Finally he takes in one deep breath and lets it out slowly, loosening his grip on the table. The same hand travels to the bottle again.

**Loki**, quietly: It's not that I don't trust you...

His gazes doesn't leave the bottle in his hand. He speaks quietly, seemingly lost in his mind.

**Loki**: ...This has aged 2000 years; it's older than you and even older than I'll ever be...

He remains silent for a moment. Then, he sets the bottle back down and goes to stand in front of Thor.  
  
**Loki**: I suppose now, given my deadline, I would owe you an answer.  
  
Thor looks up again.  
  
**Loki**, tears now starting to form in his eyes: We all saw it coming. I had tried so desperately to prove myself my whole life, attempting to prove I was something more than just "the brother of Thor", went so far in my attempts to please Odin.

**Loki**: Suddenly I was given one final shot at turning my story the other direction. Slay the king of the frost giants and maybe, just for a second, get him to look at me the way he always looked at you. And... his face. I had nothing left, not even you, not even myself. I'd sent the Destroyer after you because I thought, once you'd found out about my true parentage, the offspring of a monster, you'd slaughter me like them. So, yo--

Loki cuts himself off abruptly, eyelids flickering and clenching his jaw once again before resuming.

**Loki**: _I_ let go. I should have gone straight to the gates of Hel or kept my damned grip; any of them would have been better than...  
  
He looses his voice for a moment.  
  
**Loki**: But instead I was spit out, right into his grasp.  
  
He has to take a moment to compose himself at least a little to be able to continue.  
  
**Loki**: He saw use in me, so naturally, he tore my mind apart, rearranged the pieces, and stitched them back together over and over and over again. Twisted; turned me into some _thing_, all the while Asgard erased my name from its memory and celebrated!  
  
Loki couldn't help the tear running down his face as he was nearly consumed by fear and resentment all over again. 

Thor is struggling to digest all this himself.

**Thor**: ...H-How? Heimdall would have seen you. He would have told us.

**Loki**: The scepter possesses many qualities. Thanos mastered it long before. 

**Loki**: He could have just sent his own people to get the stone, but what was the _fun_ in that?  
  
Thor swore he sensed an almost invisible sliver of horror in there.

**Loki**: I had to make sure it failed. Only being able to hide one small piece of what was left deep inside the very fabric of my being; somewhere it would be hard to find, and only awoke when I had my face smashed into the floor.

His breath trembles.

**Loki**: It's all an incomprehensible blur, but I knew to subvert the universe while still somehow managing to stay alive, I would be subjecting myself to a life of further dishonor; the life of a coward. All over again too afraid to simply accept destiny.

He pauses.

**Loki**: And I really was beginning to think this cell would've kept me safe, but, I've only been postponing the inevitable.

**Thor**: Loki, you are no coward. You're known as a hero--

**Loki**: Because I died, Thor. That's the whole point. Only known as a hero because I _finally_ got myself killed.

**Thor**: You _sacrificed_ yourself--

**Loki**: What makes you believe that?

**Thor**: I don't know. Maybe because you cared?!

Loki huffs quietly to the side.

**Thor**: You came home and prevented Asgard's people from going extinct.

Loki puts both his hands over his face.

**Thor**: You changed.

**Loki**, through his hands: _And where exactly did that lead?_

He rips his hands away from his face.

**Loki**: _I'm not wanted in this universe, Thor__! Why is that so hard for you to understand?!_

Loki's voice broke, desperate for Thor to register his words. _He's_ crumbled down completely before Thor's eyes.

Thor's face hardens, looking at him firmly.

**Thor**: You saved my life. You saved your people.

**Loki**: ...And how many had to pay the price beforehand?

**Thor**: You can't-

Loki raises a hand to silence him, but he continues.

**Thor**: They were not your fault, brother! It was Thanos' doing. He would have done it no matter what either of us did. You must not blame yourself for the work of a monster.

Thor takes one step forward.

**Thor**: We all were raised to believe in destiny by old tales and myths, but, no destiny is that solid. Fate is disproved by a multiverse of infinite possibilities. Sure, it still exists in some way, but that doesn't mean it's impossible to steer it in a new direction.

Thor steps closer.

**Thor**: You are not one of them. 

Loki stares at Thor. Two tears spill from his eyes as he takes in a gasp of air. He presses his lips together and swallows.  
  
Loki has to look away for a moment to recompose himself again before decidedly walking over to his desk again to pour himself a drink, down it, and place the goblet back on the desk.

Tears cascade heavily down Thor's cheeks.

**Thor**: I'm a fool. I should have noticed. I should have noticed the scepter's influence coursing through you. And your eyes, Loki...

Thor struggles not to break.

**Thor**: I looked right into your eyes and saw it. Saw you. I was already so heartbroken I didn't want to believe it and... I didn't know what to do. And even after everything, I could still see the mark it left in you and said nothing.

Thor breaks.

**Thor**: I've failed you, brother.

Loki lifts his head and looks at his brother.

**Loki**: Look at me.

Thor does so.

**Loki**: If you truly have failed me, then how could you be here now?

More tears cascade from Thor's eyes, mouth becoming a small gape as he processes.

Loki eyes the bottle in his hand, and finally gives a tired shrug as he makes his way back with the bottle, taking a swig from it.  
  
**Loki**: Thor, just...

Loki goes over to slump on the wall next to the barrier and slide down to the floor with the bottle between his legs.

**Loki**: ...know that, if I've ever hurt you in any way in the future, it's not because I loath you. I like to think I do... I thought that I had to... but I could never escape the truth.  
  
**Loki**: I know I've made it fairly difficult to believe that, but I love you more dearly than any other being in the universe ever could. No spell, prophecy, nor fate will ever change that.  
  
Thor steps foreward. His words are heavy.  
  
**Thor**: And I you, Loki. I'm sorry for neglecting you all that time. Especially when you most needed someone to be there at your side. I regret many things, but nothing comes close to this. I should've been there. I should've done so much more and now...  
  
Thor's voice gives out.  
  
**Thor**: I hope I've at least made up for something here. I love you more than you could ever know, brother. So much more...

A ghost of a smile edges itself into Loki's face.

**Loki**: He knew.  
  
This statement does something to Thor. A wave of emotion overtakes him and he takes in a deep breath and exhales heavily.  
  
After a moment, he slowly reaches for a pad in the wall next to Loki's cell and activates a sort of control panel. Loki's eyebrows frown and a pained expression crosses his face as he watches what his brother is doing.  
  
**Loki**: Thor, what are you doing?  
  
**Thor**: _I'm getting you out of this damned cell._  
  
Thor reaches for the button to deactivate the cell barrier but pauses for a long moment. He looks so desperate.

**Loki**: Thor...

Thor looks up and they share a look for a long while.

**Loki**: Where exactly would I go where he doesn’t find me...?

They stare a moment longer. Thor fights through and doesn't deactivate the barrier, yet he looks defeated. Loki's face relaxes a little and he closes his eyes for a moment as he breathes out. Thor looks up to him.

**Thor**: Ragnarok will soon rear its head.

Loki's eyes flicker open.

**Loki**: The prophecy...

**Thor**: It's true, yes. When Asgard is destroyed we'll set course for Earth, but Thanos would have already commenced his search for the Stones. He'll capture us and take the Tesseract. You attempt catching him off guard, but... 

Thor looks down and swallows the lump in his throat.

**Thor**: But you can change that. You can change everything. You're the brightest mind I've ever known; I know you of all people possess the ability of pulling something off. 

Loki just stares and he finds himself having to inhale. Thor continues.

**Thor**: It may be too late for me, but it might not be too late for you, brother. Not yet.

Loki struggles to take all this in.

Thor slowly places his palm against the barrier of the cell. The energy around it hisses.  
  
Very gently, Loki pulls himself back into reality and places his hand where Thor's is.  
  
Slowly, both their expressions soften.  
  
They lower their hands when the barrier begins to protest. Thor starts backing away, the two brothers never breaking eye contact with each other.  
  
He steps further back, and his face brightens just the tiniest bit when something comes to his mind.  
  
**Thor**: Brother.

Loki looks up.

**Thor**: The sun will shine on us again.  
  
Loki watches him leave as the smallest smile tugs at his lips.  
  
And with that, Thor's gone.

The camera gradually zooms out and we see that smile slowly fade away as two unshed tears roll down Loki's cheeks. The lights flicker. Loki's head perks up to see the cause.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope yall enjoyed it! Please comment what you think and give feedback if you can because it really helps to know what tf people think of your work and if you should just stop immediately and do something with your life. 
> 
> This work is under constant editing and re-editing so if you're reading more than once and notice that either a few things are different or an entirely new part you've never seen before then that's why!
> 
> Also B I G A S S shoutout and THANK YOU to @bloodamber for being a HEAVY inspiration for this work. Please check her out because she's amazing and deserves all your love and appreciation and PLEASE check out her work "Brother, I thought the world of you" because it's also amazing and deserves all your love and appreciation. Certain scenes from there were just too damn perfect not to include here which proves how great of a writer she is and how you should CHECK HER OUT.
> 
> DO IT.
> 
> Thank you :)
> 
> MAJOR UPDATE: AS OF TODAY THE SCENE IS OFFICIALLY EDITED AND PUT INTO THE SCRIPT


End file.
